Housemate Become Relationship
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Easter mulai bergerak untuk menghancurkan Guardian! CHAPTEER 3 HERE! Review 6 Update chapter
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki : Ne~, Ikuto sisanya kuserahkan padamu. *ngeloyor*  
>Ikuto : Are? Ba...baka Tsuki nani kore? *meratiin ruang Tsuki yang berantakan*<br>Readers : Buka woy, Buka acaranya keburu karatan nih  
>Ikuto : Etto Tsuki-san akan membuat Fic baru ( lagi) yang pasti bakal bernasib sama dengan fic fic lainnya<br>Tsuki : ENAK AJA SIAPA BILANG BAKALAN SENASIB SAMA YANG LAINNYA ? *treak dari luar*  
>Yoru : Kok tadi kayak suara si Tsuki ya ?<br>Ikuto : しずかにしてください  
>Readers : Itu apaan woy ?<br>Ikuto : pikir sendiri  
>Tsuki : cepetan woy ! *treak lagi*<br>Ikuto : Urusai ! haaah sudahlah dari pada kena omel mending tutup dulu  
>Yoru : Happy Reading, Rnr juga ya<p>

**Housemate Become Relationship  
>Disclaimer: Shugo Chara ya pasti punya Peach-Pit<br>Warning : OOC, aneh, alur campur aduk, keyboard rada rada, Kekurangan tanda baca disebabkan Author yang rada geblek soal tanda baca, dwwl  
><strong>

**In The Morning **

"Amu-chaaaaaan!" Panggil Ibu-nya dari lantai bawah

"Hai." Amu tanpa tau sebab langsung turun

"Apa kau mengundang laki laki?" Tanya Ibu-nya

'Otoko?' pikir Amu sambil menuruni tannga

"Dare ka? Mama?" Tanya Amu

"Ano, Neko mimi Otoko?" Balas ibu-nya sambil nunjuk Ikuto yang tepar di lante dapat diketahui kalau dia jalan kaki ( Tsuki : Miskin amat terkenal tapi jalan kaki==", Ikuto : Situ yang nyuruh ane kayak begitu)

'Neko mimi? Mustahil masa Ikuto sih?' Pikir Amu sambil geleng geleng mengusir pikiran aneh0nya tapi langsung shock sendiri

"A...Ano, Ikuto daijoubu ka ?" Tanya Amu karena sangking bingung ama kehadiran dadakan cowo yang dah beberapa tahun setelah 'Easter' bubar menghilang

"Daijoubu ja nai." Balas Ikuto rada kesel

"lalu?" Tanya amu Innocent

"Ara, ara jangan ngobrol di situ kalo ada yang mau masuk nanti kehalang." Protes Ibu-nya sambil melihat keadaan ngobrol yang satu geletak di lantai ( Ikuto ) yang satu jongkok ( Amu )

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian~~~<p>

"Amu-chan!" Panggil seseorang dari luar rumah

"Hai." Balas Amu sambil membuka pintu dengan keadaan masih kebalut perban ( itu loh, Ikuto ternyata sepanjang jalan pake berantem dulu ama preman )

"Are? Amu-chan Daijoubu ka?" Tanya orang itu

"Atashi wa Daijoubu, demo sono neko mimi." Jawab Amu sambil nunjuk Ikuto sesaat kemudian langsung sweatdrop

"Ikuto-Niisan!" Treak orang itu tepat di depan pintu

"Hah? Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?" Tanya makhluk yang ada di belakangnya yang diketahui bernama Kiseki

"Hontou ka?" Tanya orang yang ada dibelakangnya yang ternyata Kukai

"Hontou, hontou." Bales Tadase

"Nande, Ikuto-niisan?" Tanya Tadase ketika dah masuk rumah Amu ( lebih tepatnya Kamar Amu)dan minum teh

"Napa? Ga' boleh? Easter tuh masih nyari gara gara tau!" Jawab Ikuto sambil niru Author yang pasti ini OOC dan make logat daerah Author

"ne~ Yoru dimana?" Tanya Kiseki setelah bingung dengan Kucing yang satu itu

"Nah! Untung ngingetin, si Yoru ga' mau keluar dari telor-nya." Jawab Ikuto sambil nunjuk tas-nya

"Loh kok bisa?" Tanya Amu & Tadase

"Dan parahnya lagi ada 'X' di telornya Yoru." Tambah Ikuto sambil ngeluarin 'Telor Yoru'

"Tamago..tamago..tamago." Amu pundung mendadak

"A...Amu?" Panggil Ikuto

"Waktu itu Daiya Sekarang Yoru jadi batsu tama juga?" Tanya Amu Histeris sehisterisnya

"Jezzz." Mereka langsung pundung seketika

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Amu

"Tidak ada." Jawab Ikuto cuek se cuek cuek-nya

"Heeeeeeeeeh?" semua melongo seketika

"Lalu kau kenapa kesini?" Tanya Amu lagi padahal sepertinya sudah dijawab

"Dari pake ke gedung membosankan itu." Jawab Ikuto asal yang sukses bikin orang memutar otak

"Amu-chan, makan Siang." Treiak Ibu-nya dari bawah

"Hai." Amu langsung ngeloyor diikuti Tadase, Kukai dan Ikuto

SKIP TIME pada malam hari-nya Ikuto dan Amu tidur dengan "ga' tenang"  
><strong><br>**

TBC

Tsuki : gomen minna pendek amat sangat chapter depan panjang deh  
>Amu : jangan janji doang tapi buktiin<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki : YOSH! SAYA AKAN NGELANJUTIN Housemate Become Relationship~~  
>Ikuto : *tidur*<br>Yoru : *tidur*  
>Tsuki : BANGUN KALIAN!<br>Ikuto & Yoru : *langsung melek*  
>Tsuki : ggr bales review sono!<br>Ikuto : dari **Yura Naemiki **saya jangan dibunuh T.T, oi Author dia mengutukmu karna membuuat Yoru jadi Batsu tama~~  
>Tsuki : *makan sarapannya Ikuto*<br>Ikuto : sarapan gwT.T  
>Yoru : sudahlah nya~~ mulai saja ceritanya nya~~<br>All : Happry reading~~

**Housemate Become Relationship  
>Warning : OC, OOC, abal, genre ganyambung, keyboard rada rada,dwwl<br>Setting : Amu disini SMP, Ikuto Udah lulus, para Guardian masuk SMP yang sama jadi Guardian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, JACK Chair ada 2  
>Disclaimer : Shugo Chara itu punya Peachpit, Nightray bersaudara OC gw<br>**

**KEESOKAN HARI-NYA  
><strong>"Ohayou Amu-chan." Sapa Tadase  
>"Ohayou Tadase-kun." Balas Amu<br>"Yo Minna!" Sapa Kukai selaku Guardian paling tua ( anggep aja yang laen tuh kelas 1 dia kelas 2 )  
>"Eh katanya di angkatan kalian ada murid baru loh." Kata Kukai<br>"EH yang bener?" Balas Tadase dan Amu bersamaan  
>"Ya itu benar, Amu ayo aku gak mau duduk di belakang lagi." Ucap Rima sambil narik Amu<br>*bel.. terserah deh apa aja boleh*  
>"Anak anak ayo duduk hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap sang Guru semua murid serempak langsung duduk<br>"Nah kalian silahkan masuk." Ucap tuh guru memanggil murid baru  
>'kalian? Apa mereka kembar?' pikir Guardian di kelas itu ( para guardian semuanya sekelas kecuali Kukai)<br>"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Ucap sang guru, masuklah 2 orang dengan seragam mendekati Namimori ( KHR) dan Night Class ( Vampire Knight )  
>"Nightray Tsukishiro desu, berani macam macam Kamikorosu!" kata Tsuki sambil memberi deathglare ( Seragam Hibari )<br>"Maa, maa. Boku Nightray Hanashiro desu, Yoroshiku na minna!" Ucap cewe yang di sebelahnya menimpali ( seragam Night Class cewe + celana )  
>"Ada yang mau bertanya tentang Nightray kembar?" Tanya si Guru Nagihiko mengangkat tangan<br>"Hanashiro-san, apa kau itu pemain baseball yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Nagihiko, Hanashiro mengangguk  
>"Ada lagi?" Tanya si Guru tapi bukan murid yang mengangkat tangan melainkan Tsukishiro yang memberi deathglare<br>"Kalau begitu... silahkan duduk." Ucap sang guru Tsukishiro mendekati Amu  
>"Hinamori Amu, Joker Guardian." Ucap Tsukishiro seolah mengatakan 'suatu hal akan terjadi dan itu berkaitan dengan mu' lalu dengan santau-nya melewati Amu<br>"Nadeshiko, aah bukan tapi Nagihiko, Former Queen Chair dan menjadi 2nd Jack Char di Guardian, Omoshiroi." Ucap Hanashiro membuat Nagihiko berkeringat dingin

BREAK TIME  
>"Senang berkenalan kalian." Ucap Nightray kembar bersamaan bedanya Cuma nada-nya aja<br>"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga." Ucap para Guardian  
>"Ini tempat apa ya?" Tanya Nightrau Bersaudara<br>"Royal Garden. Ini baru di bangun beberapa bulanyang lalu." Jelas Tadase  
>"Eh di sekolah ini ada yang seperti Komite kedisiplinan gak?" Tanya Tsukishiro dengan nada yang dibuat ramah<br>"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Amu  
>"Dia akan mengambil jabatan tertinggi di sekolah ini, kau tidak liat di lengannya?" Bisik Hanashiro ke Amu, Amu langsung melirik lengan Tsukishiro dan baru menyadari keberadaan sesuatu yang betruliskan 'Fuuki Iinchou, Night Class, Easter Academy'<br>"Ada gak?" Tanay Tsukishiro lagi  
>"Ada kok tanya saja sama Kepala sekolah." Jawab Tadase<br>"Ok.. kami permisi." Ucap Tsukishiro langsung pergi

*bel masuk*  
>"Nightray kembar belom balik ya?" Tanya Tadase<br>"Tidak akan kembali mungkin." Jawab Amu memikirkan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membujuk kepala sekolah mereka  
>"Maaf sensei kami terlambat!" Ucap seseorang di dekat pintu<br>"Ah kalian silahkan masuk." Balas Guru tersebut  
>'Cepat sekali!' pikir beberapa orang di sana<br>"Tadase... itu?"  
>"Dia mendapatkannya... mulai sekarang dia 'Fuuki Iinchou, Seiyo Academy'.." Jawab Tadase<br>"Di tangannya itu apa?" Bisik Amu  
>"Senjata Khusus Fuuki Iinchou." Jawab Tadase <p>

PULANG SEKOLAH  
>"Bagaimana cara mu mendapatkan pangkat itu?" Tanya Tadase<br>"Tidak tau, kepala sekolah yang menawarkan jabatan itu." Jawab Tsukishiro  
>"Mata Ashita, Guardian." Kata Hanashiro sambil menaiki mobil disusul Tsukishiro<br>"Itu mobil Easter kan?" tanya Amu polos  
>"MINNA! GAWAT!" Teriak seseorang dari atas pohon<br>"Apa?" Tanya Semua Guardian  
>"Easter! Easter berencana menggunakan Nightray bersaudara!" Jawab otang itu<br>"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Tadase  
>"Tadi setelah kau memberiku SMS tentang Nightray bersaudara aku pergi ke easter lalu tanpa sengaja aku mendengar bahwa mereka akan menggunakan Nightray bersaudara sebagai senjata untuk menghancurkan Guardian." Jawab itu orang panajng lebar<br>"Bukannya Easter udah tobat?" Tanya Amu  
>"Easter ganti pemimpin tau!" Seru itu orang<br>Sementara itu  
>"Putar balik! Ada orang yang mengetahui rencana kita!" Seru Tsukishiro supir pun langsung putar balik keteka sudah berada di dekat Seiyo Academy mereka langsung keluar<br>"Boku no kororo, UNLOCK" Ucap Tsukishiro  
>"Ice Witch" Ucap Tsukishiro lagi<br>"Kau bermaksud menyelesaikannya dengan 1 serangan ya?" Tanya Hanashiro  
>"Ya." jawab Tsukishrio singkat<br>"Aku ikut.. Boku no Kororo, UNLOCK..Mist Witch." Ucap Hanashiro kemudian terbang

BACK TO AMU DKK  
>"Ikuto, Menghindar!" Seru Amu saat melihat sesuati mengarah ke arah Ikuto<br>"Che aku lupa!" Ucap seseorang yang merupakan pelaku penyerangan tadi  
>"Lakukan lagi aku akan menutupnya dengan Ilusiku." Ucap yang di sebelahnya<br>"Apa boleh buat." Ucap orang tadi "Ice Shoot!" Seru orang tadi sambil kembali menembak panah dari Es  
>"Boku no kororo, UNLOCK!" Ucap Ikuto tiba tiba<br>"Charanari: Death Rebel" Ucap Ikuto  
>PRANG<br>"Aku lupa kalau Ikuto bisa Charanari dan Charanari-nya bisa memecahkan Ilusi." Ucap yang membuat Ilusi  
>"Dan aku lupa kalau sabitnya bisa menghancurkan esku." Ucap si pembuat es<br>"Mata na, Guardian." Ucap ke2-nya terus pergi begitu aja

TBC!

Tsuki : kok jadi gini sih =="  
>Ikuto : meneketempe<br>Yoru : *makan es krim*  
>Tsuki : Reader sekalian ada yang mau nyumbang OC gak? Kita masih butuh 4 OC lagi kalo berminat silahkan kirim OC mu beserta sifatnya.. nanti akan dimunculkan ( kao bisa gambarnya juga )<br>Yoru : Kami sangat membutuhkan OC nya~~  
>Ikuto : Tsuki biang aku boleh melakukan apapun terhadap yang gak mau *ngancem*<br>Tsuki : RnR please~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Zero : Yo All! Back With me! Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori changed Pen name~~  
>Ikuto : Sok Inggris!<br>Zero : bodo sono bales Review lagi baek gw jadi bales sama Amu sono  
>Ikuto : Ok Yang pertama dari <strong>Rimeka Fujisaki <strong>hnn terima kasih atas OC-nyasepertinay OC mu yang tomboy akan dijadikan Zero pengguna kekuatan Badai ( memili kekuatan penghancur tinggi ), untuk senjata itu masih rahasia yang pasti karena pergerakannya cepat, Zero membuatnya ahli dibidang serangan langsung jarak dekat  
>Amu : Lalu OC yang satunya lagi akan menjadi pengguna Kegelapan dan Cahaya ( gaje amat nih atu ) untuk senjata...masih rahasia juga yang pasti dengan penampilannya dia Zero kasih pedang buat jaga jaga (?)<br>Zero : Lalu untuk yang **Fly Away** sya aja yang bales...umm...Nightray kembar itu OC saya di anime apa aja serah dah sesuka saya (?) yang pasti "Nightray" saya ambil dari marganya si Gilbert Pandora Hearts (?) kuterima OC mu~~ kemampuannya say alangsung tulis di FF-nya aja dan soal Ingatannya kubuat dia disini gak lupa ingatan karena udah keluar dari easter  
>Amu : Dah Abis tuh review-nya<br>Zero : OK STORY START! HAPPY READING DON'T FORGET REVIEW!

**Housemate Become Relationship  
>Warning : OC, OOC, abal, genre ganyambung, keyboard rada rada,dwwl<br>Setting : Amu disini SMP, Ikuto Udah lulus, para Guardian masuk SMP yang sama jadi Guardian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, JACK Chair ada 2  
>Disclaimer : Shugo Chara itu punya Peachpit, Semua OC punya masing masing penyumbang<strong>

KEDIAMAN NIGHTRAY ( Disini Nightray tinggal di rumah yang udah di siapin sama Easter )  
>"Hana...inget gak tadi gw nyimpen kunci dimana?" Tanya Tsuki yang masih sibuk nyari kunci di depan rumahnya<br>"Biasanya kan Tsuki-nee bawa kalo gak taro di tempat 'itu'." Jawan Hana sambil minum susu yang dia bawa  
>"Di sana gak ada...jangan jangan ada yang didalem lagi?" Tanya Tsuki<br>"Yang tau tempat itu kan Cuma Aku, Tsuki-nee dan.." Sahut Hana mulai serius  
>"Dan?"<br>"Ulshior-nii." Ucap mereka bersama dan langsung coba buka pintu dan...  
>"PASTI DIA DIKAMARNYA DEH!" Seru Tsuki sambil lari ke kamar Ulshior<br>'Sejak kapan dia pulang coba? Biasanya ngasih pemberitauan dulu!' Pikir Hana sambil lari ke kamar Ulshior

BRAK!

"Yo! Boku no Imouto." Sapa Ulshior  
>"Ohisashiburi desu!" Seru ke2-nya Kaku...bukan karena kehilangan kata kata tapi karena terlalu Shock<br>"Reaksi apaan itu hah? Biasanya kalian langsung kabur begitu saja lalu kembali lagi seperti wartawan dan ini? Reaksi apaan itu hah?" Tanya Ulshior dengan nada dan tatapan seperti 'apa-apaan-kalian?-itu-bukan-sambutan-yang-bagus-tau'  
>"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu masuk kesini tanpa bilang dulu hah?" Balas Tsuki tapi entah kenapa malah bukan seperti pertanyaan melainkan speerti ingin mengatakan 'setidaknya-kalau-pulang-kabari-kami-dulu.'<br>"Aku sudah memberitaumu tau!" Balas Ulshior ga mau kalah  
>"AH ya ponsel kami ber2 mati." Ucap Hana saat melihat ke HP-nya yang emang udah mati<br>"Jadi? Salah siapa?" Tanya Ulshior dengan nada mengejek  
>"Ah ya salah kami! Puas! Sekarang aku lapar.." Jawab Tsuki sambil berjalan ke luar kamar<br>"Jangan pergi dulu~ aku bawa makanan tau!" Cegat Ulshior sambil nutup pintu menggunakan remot  
>'Ah Aku lupa kamar ini pernah dimodifikasi seenak jidat-nya waktu kami baru bergabung dengan Easter.' Pikir Hana dan Tsuki sambil sweatdrop<br>"Mana makanannya? Aku lapar! Dan saat ini aku tidak melihat ada jejak makanan!" Seru Tsuki..yah ini adalah sikapnya saat bersama Ulshior selalu Cuek dan mementingkan diri sendiri  
>"Peluk aku dulu~" Balas Ulshior sambil menggoyang goyangkan maakanan kesukaan Hana dan Tsuki<br>"Gak akan!" seru Tsuki sambil berusaha merebut Makanan kesukaannya smeentara Hana? Dia jangan ditanya...  
>"KALIAN! Liat ap ayang kalian lakukan!" Seru Hana saat kamar Ulshior udah kayak kapal pecah padahal belom 1 jam mereka di dalem tuh kamar<br>"Mou! Buka pintunya! Atau kupecahkan jendala kamar ini!" Ancam Tsuki  
>"Oke oke!" Balas Ulshior sambil membuka pintu 'Dari pada kena amuk Hana mending nurut dulu deh~' Pikir Ulshior<p>

Sementara itu di pohon yang terletak dekat dengan kamar Ulshior ( bagian ini di ambil dari belakang 'pengintai' )  
>"Oy Dia udah balik...jangan jangan dia mau keluar dari easter?" Tanya seseorang menggunakan jubah selutut warna ungu<br>"Apapun itu 'dia' tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Balas seseorang yang terbang dengan sayap putih dan hitam  
>"Ya juga sih.. Ayo kembali..tugas kita hanya memastikan 'mereka' baik baik saja." Ucap orang yang menggunakan jubah selutut sambil melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang ada<br>"Ya." Susul yang satunya sambil terbang 

KEESOKAN HARINYA – RUMAH AMU  
>"Oy Amu..berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Ikuto saat ini dia menggunakan kaos warna item sama celana jeans item<br>"Sabar napa...oy kau yakin mau memakai baju seperti itu?" Tanya Amu saat melihat penampilan Ikuto saat ini Amu menggunakan baju buat nonton konser Utau yang pertama kali  
>"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Ikuto<br>"Ga..gitu juga udah bagus kalo kau yang make." Jawab Amu , Ikuto sweatdrop  
>"Lalu kita mau kemana ini?" Tanya Amu saat mereka udah sampai di halte bus<br>"Hn...kemana sesukamu lah kita Cuma disuruh belanja kan?" Tanya Ikuto  
>"Ya, kalau gitu mending kita ke situ aja." Balas Amu sambil menarik Ikuto ke Mall terdekat<p>

Sementara itu  
>"Nii-san, Ada angin apa kau mengajak kami jalan jalan?" Tanya Hana<br>"Ga ada apa apa Cuma bosen aja dirumah sekalian pengen cari baju." Jawab Ulshior seadanya  
>"Oy Hana..itu Amu bukan sih?" Tanya Tsuki sambil nunjuk ke arah Amu<br>'Tsukiyomi Ikuto, jadi dia mantan Easter yang menurut sejarah Cuma dijadikan Alat?' Gumam Ulshior dalam hati  
>"Ah iya itu Amu..apa dia sedang kencan? Kita buntutin yuk Tsuki-nee siapa tau bisa dilaporin ke Tadase." Usul Hana yang langsung ditolak mentah mentah oleh Tsuki<br>"Pikiranmu itu yah." Gumam Tsuki sweatdrop "Ah Ulshior-nii." Ucap Tsuki begitu sadar Ulshior telah pergi menuju Amu dan Ikuto

BACK TO AMUTO

"Sedang Kencan ? Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tanya seseorang saat berpapasan dengan Ikuto  
>"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa ? jalan jalan dengan adikmu itu? Ulshior Nightray." Balas Ikuto, Amu yang menyadarinya langsung celingak celinguk<br>"Bukan Urusanmu!" Balas Ulshior  
>"Biar kuberitau..Adikmu yang tersayang (?) itu akan dijadikan alat oleh Easter..saranku bagaimanapun caranya...usahakan jangan sering bertemu dengan easter." Peringat Ikuto kemudian jalan lagi seolah ga ada yang terjadi<br>"Aku berterimakasih dengan peringatanmu itu." Gumam Ulshior "Naah sekarang Hana,Tsuki sini~" Panggil Ulshior seolah ga ada yang terjadi  
>'Kemana perginya sifat seriusmu tadi hah? Ulshior?' Pikir Tsuki sweatdrop<br>"Kita makan yuk~." Ajak Ulshior

"Nee, Ikuto." Kata Amu tiba tiba  
>"Apa?" Tanya Ikuto<br>"Hn...bagusan yang mana? Aku ga pernah belanja tanpa daftar." Ucap Amu sambil nunjukin 2 merek susu  
>"Terserah jika bingung pilih yang udah biasa dipake." Jawan Ikuto datar<br>"Aku penasaran dengan Nightray-san, sebenarnya apa mereka 2 orang yang menyerang kita kemarin?" Tanya Amu  
>"Manaku tau, apapun itu mulai sekarang kita harus memantau mereka...dan biar ku beri tau..Jika kau bertemu dengan Ulshior Nightray...pastikan dia tidak berpihak pada Easter." Jelas Ikuto<br>"Souka..wakatta." Balas Amu lalu berjalan ke toko makanan  
>"Ga jadi belanja?" Tanya Ikuto<br>"Laper...makan dulu." Jawab Amu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Ikuto Sweatdrop

SORE HARINYA  
>"Apa Katamu? Penyerangan? Sekarang?" Tanya Tsuki pada seseorang yang menelponnya<br>"_Ya..kau benar..sekarang Amu Hinamori dan Ikuto Tsukiyomi akan menjadi masalah besar..bagaimanapun caranya..jangan biarkan mereka lolos kali ini." _Jelas seseorang yang menelpon Tsuki  
>"Wakarimashita."<br>"Doushita? Tsuki-nee?" Tanya Hana pada Tsuki, Tsuki Hanya menggunakan kode ciptaan mereka  
>'Sekarang? Mustahil..ini akan melibatkan orang orang yang tidak ada Hubungannya.' Pikir Hana<br>"Boku no Kokoro, UNLOCK!" Seru Tsuki dan Hana saat sampai di halaman belakang Mall  
>"Ice Witch  Mist Witch." Ucap Mereka bersamaan  
>"Hahaha sudah waktunya Mirlia, Ayo kita ikut juga." Ucap seseorang yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka<br>"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK." Seru seseorang yang di panggil Mirlia tanpa banyak omong  
>"Nazorai..Nishojo." Ucap Mirlia Datar "Kau juga jangan lama lama Zaremora!" Lanjut Mirlia<br>"Hai hai...Mirlia Yasashi-san...Watashi no Kokoro, UNLOCK!...Shizukesa...Nitori"  
>"Oy! Tsuki-san, Hana-san. Kami ikut!" Seru Mirlia<br>"Sejak kapan kalian disini! Kami bisa mengatasi ini!" Seru Tsuki ( dia sebenernya kurang suka sama orang orang Easter )  
>"Terserahlah!" Seru Hana yang sama gak sukanya sementara Ulshior menghilang<br>"AH itu mereka Tsuki-nee." Ucap Hana saat melihat Amu  
>"Kalian..kami tidak akan mengganggu tapi gunakan Ini!" Kata Zaremora ato Zaremora Shiru<br>"Apa ini?" Tanya Tsuki  
>"Itu pedang dan kacamata. Kalain akan tau fungsinya nanti! Kami permisi!" Ucap Zaremora kemudian menghilang<br>'Setidaknya ini berguna...tapi..aku mempunyai firasat buruk dengan benda ini.' Batin Tsuki  
>"Tsuki-nee apa sebaiknya ini kita simpen aja?" Tanya Hana meminta persetujuan<br>"Lebih baik begitu." Ucap Tsuki

Sementara itu  
>"Zaremora..apa yang kau berikan pada mereka?" Tanya Milria<br>"Hahaha itu hanya Kacamata dan pedang namun sekali mereka menggunakannya maka mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari easter SELAMANYA." Jelas Zaremora memberi penekanan pada kata 'Selamanya'  
>"Apa Easter mengetaui hal ini?" Tanya Mirlia<br>"Tidak...2 benda itu murni buatanku." Jawab Zaremora sambil menyeringai sadis

Kembali ke Nightray  
>"Ayo Tsuki-nee."<br>"Hn."  
>BLAR!<br>"Ikuto...tadi itu suara ledakan ?" Tanya Amu memastikan  
>"Ya kau benar." Jawab Ikuto "Ayo! Kita harus melarikan diri." <p>

TSUZUKU!

Zero : Fuaaaah ! Akhirnya selese~~  
>Ikuto : Kami masih mencari 1 OC tapi ini OC bagaimanapun juga nanti akan menjadi mengguna kekuatan mata ( sejenis Geass di Code Geass )<br>Amu : Minna~ tetep Review ya!  
>Zero : Saa boku Lelouch Zero 18 command All of you to Review this Fanfic! #Plak<p> 


End file.
